Raizo
Character Raizo is a Geometrian, who is the partner of Gymo. Just like some of the other Geometrian's in the series Raizo lives in the Dream Multiverse where he, and others such as The Outsider and Insider originally came from. There isn't much to Raizo's base design, in fact, it's very hard to describe what he even is at all. Raizo also participated in Kasumi's death as he was the one who shot the beam that killed Kasumi after she was made brain dead by Gymo. Similar to Gymo, and other Geometrians that appeared so far in WC Raizo seems very calm whenever things are going his way, so far though unlike the other Geometrians. Raizo has been put in a position where things aren't going his way, so it's hard to guess what he's like whenever he's desperate. Role in Weegee Chronicles Raizo appeared in season 4 where he along with Gymo were the main antagonists of their arc. However, unlike Gymo, Raizo got live longer then Gymo did. Therefore it's to be assumed that it's pretty likely something special is in store for Raizo in the near future. So far he's been able to kill Kasumi with the help of his partner Gymo. During his first appearance it seemed Raizo was even weaker then Gymo, but once the next episode happened it became clear that Raizo was stronger (at least in the Dream Multiverse). It became very obvious in the third episode of the arc with Raizo's Nightmare form. In the 4th episode of the arc, he resurrected almost every previous dead enemy the heroes fought and had his conscious fused with Gymo's in the progress technically resurrecting him as well. But even with all of that he still ended of getting killed by Masteritis. Abilities Raizo does know the basic techniques as everyone knows them in WC. However, Raizo has been shown to travel into the normal and Dream Multiverse pretty normally. Another technique Raizo has been shown using is summoning portals which he commonly uses during battle similar to The Outsider. Not only that Raizo was able to instantly make people fall asleep, he typically does this if he wants to fight them in the Dream Multiverse. It was shown the Raizo had a Dream Transformation, and in this form, he was able to create domes around himself, and he has been shown to commonly use his own shockwaves as attacks. During fights, he's also been able to blind his enemies for a very brief period of time. Raizo was also shown to be able to create clones of himself to gain an advantage, but they only last for a few seconds. If that wasn't enough Raizo had another transformation which was his Nightmare Form. He was also shown to absorb Gymo, and fuse with his conscious when Gymo dies. And in that form, he was shown to be able to resurrect people as well. Relationships * Gymo Gymo is Raizo's partner and friend. They had both came from the Dream Multiverse, and are both Geometrians as well. They were shown to have a very good relationship, but Gymo does let Raizo fight on his own if he wants to do exactly that. Which caused Gymo's downfall in a way. * Masteritis Masteritis was the biggest obstacle Raizo had to go through in order to defeat the heroes. As Raizo spent the most time-fighting Masteritis then he did with anyone else since Masteritis was far stronger than any of them. Although, albeit all of that he does seem to have respect towards Masteritis on how he's held him off for so long. * Echora / Agelow Raizo is enemies with Agelow and Echora, and are basically the second biggest obstacle to Raizo other then Masteritis himself. However, Raizo still thinks that they're the strongest heroes in the group other then Masteritis, and due to that thought they were worthy enough to fight him. * The Outsider / Insider Raizo knows about The Outsider and Insider, but it's unknown what he thinks of them. However, it may be hinted they could've met before since they know so much about The Outsider and Insider, to begin with. Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Dream Multiverse Inhabitants Category:Fan characters Category:Characters